


女高中生日记 Girls' diary of Johnny's thoughts

by backtosillend



Series: Girls’ diary [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtosillend/pseuds/backtosillend
Summary: Johnny decided to break up with TEN, but he failed.





	女高中生日记 Girls' diary of Johnny's thoughts

女高中生日记 徐英浩的想法  
*  
徐英浩结束训练之后回到更衣室，一边脱护具一边打开储物柜，摁亮手机屏幕之后看到一排未接来电，上面亮晶晶地显示来电人“我的钦钦”，中间间或夹杂着几条气急败坏的短信，“大坏蛋赶快接电话！”“你竟然不接我电话！”  
徐英浩叹了口气，把头盔摘掉，坐在座椅上喘气，感到一阵无奈。  
手机又震动起来，他低头看见来电人，还是接了起来。  
“徐英浩！”李永钦很少叫他全名，现在一定是气得不行，“你为什么不接我电话？！”  
徐英浩把听筒拿得远了一点，“我刚刚在训练。”  
“你骗我。”李永钦断言。  
徐英浩捏捏鼻梁，“我没骗你。”  
李永钦哼了一声，又说，“你为什么躲着我？”  
徐英浩说，“我没有躲着你，我只是希望在你想清楚前我们先暂时不要见面……”  
“你就是躲着我。”李永钦又下了结论。  
“你别闹。”徐英浩说。  
“我没闹，”李永钦说，“你不想见我，那我就来见你。我现在就在你们学校的训练场，你给我等着……如果你骗了我……”  
徐英浩猛地站起来，“你说你在哪？你站着别动，我去找你！”  
*  
徐英浩跑回训练场的时候，他的高中生女友正站在看台旁边，像只焦躁的猫咪一样东张西望。他张扬的小女友穿了裁过的制服，裙子离膝盖很远，露出白晃晃的大腿，衬衫也裁短了，一小截腰和可爱的肚脐都看得见，转头的时候还看见耳朵上挂了亮晶晶好几个耳饰。  
这叫什么高中生啊，徐英浩头疼。  
他走过去还没站稳，李永钦就开始用他的手拿包狂砸徐英浩。  
“大骗子！负心汉！渣男！”李永钦每骂一句都用包包砸一下，鼻尖都砸出汗了，徐英浩握住他的手腕把他拉进怀里，李永钦死命挣扎，“放手！你不是说不要做我男朋友了吗！臭流氓！”  
徐英浩一只手用力箍住他不让他动，另一只手把外套脱了系在他的腰上，把可爱的肚脐眼和大腿都遮得严严实实。  
“干嘛啊，神经病啊你！”李永钦骂道。  
徐英浩说，“不许解开。”他揽着李永钦的腰半强迫地把他带离看台，“你敢解开的话我这辈子都不会再和你说话，你试试看。”  
李永钦的手乖乖地从系在腰上的外套上移开，“还美国人呢。”他嘟囔，“真封建。”  
徐英浩把他带离训练场的时候一只手牢牢地放在他的腰上宣誓主权，有擦肩而过的男同学和他打招呼，“Johnny，这你女朋友啊？”李永钦马上张嘴要反驳，徐英浩抢先一步把他搂得更紧，说，“是啊，我女朋友。”  
“骗子。”李永钦嘀咕。徐英浩低下头和他咬耳朵，“有什么事一会儿再说。”搞得李永钦痒痒的，只能红着脸缩了缩脖子跟着他走。  
*  
徐英浩把李永钦带回了他的单人寝室，李永钦的脾气来得快去得也快，一进门李永钦就大剌剌地上下打量一番，像个巡视领地的公主，然后仰着脖子高傲地坐到徐英浩的床上。  
“说吧，”李永钦朝他抬抬下巴，“我接受你的道歉。”  
徐英浩觉得好笑，“我什么时候说我要道歉？”  
李永钦微微睁大眼睛，吃惊地说，“你不是要道歉你是要干嘛？”  
徐英浩说，“我不认为我做错了什么。”  
李永钦震惊地说，“你说你要和我分手，这还不是错吗？”  
徐英浩说，“我没有要和你分手，我说的是我们先暂时给对方一些时间……”  
李永钦抓起床上的枕头朝他丢过去，“这就是分手的意思！”  
徐英浩接住枕头尝试解释，“不……”  
李永钦突然泪眼汪汪地看着他，声音哑哑的软软的，“你为什么要和我分手？你不爱我了吗？”  
徐英浩满肚子的话堵在喉咙口又说不出来了。  
徐英浩这才发现李永钦的眼睛和鼻子诡异地红，还湿漉漉地泛着水光。是哭过才来的吗？徐英浩想，是一边打电话一边在路上哭着来找自己的吗？  
李永钦的眼睛非常漂亮，线条单薄，现在带上了红色显得有点艳丽，像洇开的画。他的声音本来就稚嫩，带着哭腔更像小孩子，徐英浩又十分罪恶地想起他还未成年这个事实，心里很复杂地动了一下。  
李永钦不再说话了，只是咬着下唇看他，一副受了天大委屈的样子，两条腿在裙子下面绞起来，把徐英浩的床单都弄乱了。  
徐英浩揉揉头发，骂了一声shit，丧气地逃避说，“我先去洗个澡。”  
李永钦听到这话马上坐直，双手撑在膝盖上眼睛亮晶晶地看他，挂在下睫毛上的眼泪都不管了，“我和你一起吗？”  
“不！”徐英浩马上拒绝，“你就……”他举起双手示意李永钦不要动，“你就坐在这里等我，我马上出来。”  
李永钦懊恼地应了一声“噢”，看着徐英浩脱掉上衣走进浴室的背影扁了扁嘴。  
*  
徐英浩走出浴室的时候李永钦正把自己当主人一样地躺在床上抱着被子发呆，他的衬衫掀起来一大半，肚子随着呼吸很可爱地一鼓一鼓，从这个角度过去徐英浩还能看见他的小草莓内裤。  
看到他出来了，李永钦坐起来，小草莓不见了。“洗得好慢。”李永钦嘟着嘴抱怨。  
徐英浩打算在离床最远的沙发上坐下，路过床的时候被李永钦用小腿勾住，“为什么不坐这里？”李永钦问。徐英浩只能乖乖就范。  
李永钦得逞了，开始得寸进尺。他搂住徐英浩的脖子，整个人蹭上去，屁股也挪到了徐英浩的大腿上。他的衣服被他蹭得乱七八糟，但他铁了心了一定要坐到徐英浩身上，小屁股在徐英浩大腿上磨来磨去，还用胸使劲蹭徐英浩的手臂。徐英浩没办法，伸手在他屁股上打了一下，说，“别乱动。”李永钦这才安静下来不再动弹。  
但他很快又黏黏糊糊地把头埋在徐英浩脖子里撒娇，“Johny……Johny为什么不喜欢我了？为什么要和我分开？”  
徐英浩回答不出来，李永钦抬头去吻他的下巴，吻一次说一句，“为什么……你不爱了我吗？为什么？”  
看看，他连解决方式都这么小孩子气。徐英浩想。他还太小了。  
他想起第一次见李永钦，这个不知天高地厚的漂亮小孩在派对上喝醉了扑到他身上，徐英浩把他送回家之后第二天早上接到一个陌生号码的短信，“昨晚谢谢你，我的骑士。有时间的话出来喝杯东西？”  
李永钦的意图永远昭然若揭，他的要求永远单刀直入，他真是一本很好读的书——他故意让自己变得好读，好像一本使用说明，这样大家就能照着上面写的去做。  
“钦钦，”徐英浩摸着他的黑发，李永钦抬头看他。李永钦真是最适合黑发的女孩，那么甜美，鲜艳，是经历过最明媚阳光才绽放的最饱满的玫瑰，“我很喜欢你，你真的也喜欢我吗？”  
李永钦很用力地点头，徐英浩说，“也许你应该再想想，也许……”他的话没来得及说完就被李永钦扑上来的吻堵住，他只来得及在心里说完，“也许你会发现，你其实喜欢的是我喜欢你，而不是我。”  
*  
李永钦躺在徐英浩的床上，躺在他层层叠叠的被子床单和他自己皱皱巴巴被解开的衣服中间，像块被打开包装的蛋糕。  
徐英浩托起他的屁股把他的内裤从裙子里扯下来，看了一眼一闪而过的小草莓，李永钦红着脸慌慌张张地解释，“这不是我的……昨天在泰容家过夜没有带内裤……”他有点不好意思地嘟囔，“如果知道今天要那个的话我才不会穿这种呢……”  
徐英浩逼问他，“来找我真的不是为了那个吗？我以为是钦钦憋不住了才来找我的。”  
李永钦张了几次嘴都找不到反驳的话，“不是……”他说，“不是啦！”  
徐英浩把手伸进裙子里摸了一下，李永钦半个屁股都湿了，他没把手拿出来，反而把手上沾的水在李永钦屁股上抹来抹去。  
“不是吗？”徐英浩说，“那这里是什么？钦钦尿床了吗？”  
“唔……不是……不是……”李永钦摇头否认，想要并紧双腿，但徐英浩抢先一步把手挤进他腿间摩擦起来。  
相比起来，李永钦太小了，那只在他腿间作乱的手太大了，他避无可避，挣扎了几下后羞耻地夹着徐英浩的手腕摆起屁股来。  
徐英浩任由他自己动作，低头咬住李永钦的一边乳头。李永钦“啊”地叫了一声，挺直了背，抓着徐英浩的手往另一边乳头上放，“再多一点……”他呢喃。  
徐英浩感觉自己在裙子底下的手整个都浸在了粘乎乎的水里，李永钦滑嫩的大腿夹着他的手掌蹭动，试图找准位置让他的手指挤进去，每当他的食指和拇指滑过入口的时候他都能感受到李永钦的大腿轻微地打着颤，泄出一两声呻吟。  
徐英浩把李永钦的腿向上推开，裙子滑落在小腹上，下面完全地暴露出来。李永钦哼了一声，在徐英浩用手指在他入口狠狠刮了一下之后变成一声小小的尖叫，随后他感觉到有根东西抵在了那里。  
徐英浩揉着他的乳头一点没怜惜地一鼓作气捅进去，李永钦连确认他有没有带安全套的机会都没有。  
李永钦比同龄人要娇小，手腕脚踝都细细的，只有胸和屁股有点肉，这种特别的介于青涩和成熟之间的感觉，让他像颗在纤细枝条上结出来的饱满果实，得赶紧在他承受不住自己重量坠地前吞进肚里。  
李永钦叫徐英浩“我的骑士”，而他分明在监守自盗。徐英浩占有了李永钦的太多第一次，这让他滋生出一种古怪的责任感，李永钦还太小了，他还没有长大，不知怎的，有一个声音在告诉徐英浩，他永远也不会长大。  
他本来是因为这个原因逃跑的，但现在他又鬼迷心窍地觉得这样还不错。  
那就别让他长大了，让他永远娇弱，对自己撒娇，不知廉耻地要求和自己一起洗澡，掀开裙子躺在床上等着被操。让他永远做最纯真又放荡的小女孩吧。  
Johnny到底在生什么气？李永钦搞不懂，但想到现在这个结果，又觉得自己翘掉下午一节课坐四十分钟地铁跑到这里来也算得偿所愿，稍微开心了一点。  
徐英浩洗完澡的头发还没擦干，有些水珠随着抽插滴在李永钦脸上。他抓着李永钦的膝盖，几乎把他对折起来，李永钦软软地喊他的名字，“Johnny，Johny……”他又心软了，让李永钦夹住他的腰，慢慢地操他。  
李永钦太久没被操过，舒服得神智不清，迷迷糊糊地一边呻吟一边说，“不要不喜欢我好不好？”  
徐英浩对他说，“好。”


End file.
